A Smile Works Or not
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: Can Haruka help her little sister out of a depression brought on by their parents and bullying? And can Elora realize that Haruka doesn't blame her for the harm that the life if a scout? Or will Haruka lose her little sister forever?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon **

**O.C(s) : Elora Tenou and Isaiah Nakamura. Toshiaki Nakamura.**

**~A Smile Works~ **

**Chapter One**

**~Elora~**

I wonder if Haruka knows I'm still here. That I'm still alive. I wonder if she hates me for what I said to her. I stand in front of her house scared that she'l just turn away or that she'll yell at me. Isaiah says that I'm being irrational, that is was ten years ago. I was five I barely understood how to make my own decision. Well here I go. I take the steps up to the door and knock on the door, always having found doorbells rude. I step back as the door opens. "Hel..." Haruka stops mid word. Her teal eyes staring into my hazel ones. I feel exposed and vulnerable so I look away.

"Hey." I manage scared and unsure about my decision of coming here. It remains silent for a good six minutes before I decide to look up. I notice that she has a black eye and a cut along the left side of her jaw. "I'm sorry for not calling." I look away knowing it's rude to stare.

"What are you doing here Elora?" Her voice is cold and unsympathetic. My fingers curl around the sleeve of my coat out of habit. I mentally tell myself to man up and look her straight in the eye.

"I'm here because I ran away from home." I see her face go from coldness to anger. Here comes the yelling. What was a thinking, she has a temper like mom.

"Why?" Okay wasn't expecting that.

"Because both mom and dad get drunk and yell at each other or me." I answer all my courage gone. I finally expose the back pack and suit case I had down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did they ever hit you?" Haruka asks starting to get angrier. I lift up my coat and shirt and bend the top of my pants down revealing the bruise that was left there by dad's foot. Haruka pulls me inside and then my bags. "What did he hit you with?!" I shake my head pulling down my shirt and coat.

"He kicked me with the bottom of his work boots." I answer and Haruka punches the wall I wrap my arms around her waist and she stops. Her arms go around me and I flinch as her arm touches fresh cuts. She backs up and takes off my coat and then my shirt.

"Elora what the hell?" She asks and I look away. All up my side is where I was pushed through a window and fell on the broken glass.. I hear people behind me and I can guess that it's Haruka's girlfriend, the reason mom and dad kicked her out was because she likes girls.

"Haruka, who is this?" A woman with a music-like voice asks and Haruka pulls me into her.

"Elora Tenou, my fifteen-year old baby sister." Obviously she hasn't told anyone about me I don't blame her, what I did was horrible. I hold onto Haruka tightly I let the tears win. These same tears I've cried myself to sleep with night after night for the same reasons. "She ran away from home and I'm not sending her back, I won't let my parents hurt her. And I won't let her hurt herself any more. Let's go get you cleaned up." Haruka throws my blood stained shirt into a laundry basket with her name on it then takes me into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

I stand there looking at the sink until she kisses the top of my head. "You're safe now, I won't let them hurt you." I bury my face into her chest and let more tears come. "Shh, it's all right now." She turns on the sink and grabs a cloth and takes off my glasses. She wipes my face and I feel so much better already. After she's done my face she takes a bit of rubbing alcohol and starts cleaning the cuts. "Promise you won't ever do this again, please."

"It wasn't me, a girl at school pushed me through a window." I answer and Haruka looks up at me stopping.

"What did mom and dad do?" Anger pushes it way up and I shake my head.

"Nothing expect yell and scream at me saying it was my fault for acting like my big sister." I look up at her and see her nodding.

"Rebelling against them huh?" I look down and fiddle with my hands.

"Partly. I didn't know how I was going to pull it off or why I was doing it at school but I was trying to get your attention." I confess and Haruka smirks. She puts everything away and hands me one of her shirts.

"All you had to do was call or come here which you did and those cuts won't scar, they're not deep enough." I nod and take her hand feeling safer that way. I yawn and trip over my own two feet. Haruka catches me and picks me up. "How far did you walk?"

"I don't know, about two and half hours." I answer as I feel couch underneath me. I lean on Haruka and feel a blanket go over me. She runs her hand oevr my hair flattening my curls every time. "How did you get your natural curls back?" Haruka asks playing with one. Mom had my curls straightened out because I looked too much like Haruka when she was little.

"I starting use Dove Oxygen Moisture." I answer slowly falling asleep. Haruka kisses the top of my head and moves so that she can stretch her legs out on the couch and I'm laying on her. For the first time in eight years I can sleep.

* * *

**~Haruka~**

"Haruka what exactly happened ten years ago?" Michiru whispers and the memory comes racing to the front of my head.

"Even though I was only ten I was sure I was interested in girls. I was asking a general question to my father and mother, they both blew up. They were yelling and screaming, the whole time my five-year old sister was watching and crying. I ran over to her and hugged her and mom pulled me away from her but I fought to get back over to her. I managed to but she ran towards the stairs not letting me touch her. That was that, mom pushed me outside and slammed the door in my face." I finish and Michiru wears a sympathetic look.

"Haruka, do you blame her for doing that?" Setsuna asks from the chair motioning to Elora.

"No never, she was five and didn't understand what was going on." I answer placing my hand on the back of my sister's head. "They only I blame anyone for is myself and not getting her put of that house sooner." I add lightly running my fingers down her back. Elora moves but wakes up with a start holding the bruise. I pull her onto my lap and move into a sitting position.

"Haruka, I should leave before mom and dad come here and hurt you and/or your family." Elora states looking at the floor. "Besides you're already hurt." Elora points out my black eye and cut. "What are they from anyway?" She asks lightly running the tips of her fingers over the black spot under my left eye.

"I was getting ready for a motocross race and some asshole stuck a wood-chip in the engine and I flipped head first. I blacked out as soon as I hit the ground." Elora shakes her head and looks me square in the eye.

"Where was your helmet?" I blush and smile at her.

"Um...I wasn't exactly wearing it, I was only practising." She rolls her eyes and hits her forehead with her hand.

"Doesn't matter! You're lucky you didn't get a concussion! That's it I'm staying her to make sure you don't do anything else stupid." She states smiling at me. The doorbell goes off and Elora freezes up.

"Go upstairs Elora, if it's them I'll get them to leave." I say softly but sternly. Elora runs upstairs. The stairs are carpeted so they don't make much noise.

* * *

**~Elora~**

I sit at the top of the stairs listening. "Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Haruka answers coldly.

"Where is that worthless sister of yours?!" Dad yells and I hear a commotion downstairs. I stand up and go into a room closing the door softly.

"She's not here! I haven't seen her for the past ten years! If she's run away it's probably for a damn good reason!" Haruka yells and I hear skin connect with skin. I won't let this happen. I run downstairs I cover Haruka's body as dad goes to kick her. He stops and picks me up.

"I snuck in, don't drag Haruka into this, please." I beg and he throws me up against a wall.

"You're coming home with me!" He growls in my face and I shake my head and spit in his face.

"No way in hell, I won't let you hurt me any more, I won't let you tell my that I'm worthless, that I'm not good enough, I won't let you tell me that my big sister is a disgrace if any body is any of those things it's you and mom!" I yell and he throws me to the ground. He heads over to Haruka who is starting to get up. I force myself up but he picks her up and hits her before I can do anything.

"You turned your sister into this! You turned her into a little bitch!" I run in front of Haruka but it doesn't stop him from hitting her.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! You're the one who beat me, you're the one who told me that I was worthless and that you're ashamed to call me your daughter, you're the one who took away my big sister, you're the one who made me this way. The fragile, broken, scared little girl that I am, it's no one's fault but your own." I hold Haruka close to me knowing that she can't take another hit. "Look what you have done. Your first born is now twenty years of age, you didn't get to see her grow up because you were scared of the choice she made. You made her scared to ever show her face around home again. You've turned me, your fifteen year old daughter, in a girl scared of love. You've turned both of your children, the only two you have, into girls scared to be who they are. You've turned your family into a broken family." I state looking him straight in the eyes the whole time.

I wait and expect him to explode or just storm out. He doesn't storm out he walks out but slams the door behind him. I get my sister up the best that I can then Setsuna takes her and lays her down on the couch. I don't say anything or look at any one. I head down the hallway and see a room that's marked guest. I open the door and head in. I see a walk in closet so I open the doors to there and then close them once I'm in.

I sit in the corner and curl into a ball crying once again. It's my fault just like it always has been. I won't even bother telling them that I'm Sailor Sun, I'll just cause more trouble. I shouldn't have come here, I should have just stayed home then no one would get hurt except me. Thinking about it now they might have ended up killing me if I stayed. What good would that do, that would only cause Isaiah and Haruka to become depressed, I don't want that. Tears keep soaking my cheeks no matter how much I want them them to stop.

I get uncomfortable but don't want to move. I hear the door to the bedroom open so I keep quiet. Quiet doesn't help. Haruka opens the door and sighs. She comes closing it again and sitting beside me. "I figured you'd be in here, I did the same thing when I was your age, Michiru hated it." I don't say anything scared I'll start crying even more. "You know, when I was younger a certain little girl came up to me and told me that it was okay to cry. What happened to her?" Haruka asks and I remember that clearly.

"She locked herself away inside." I answer keeping my eyes away from her. She sighs again and this time she pulls me into her lap and sits in the corner. This brings back the memories of when we used to hide on mom and dad whenever they said that we were having fermented soy-beans with dinner. I turn around and look up at her. The bruise under her eye has already spread down to her cheekbone and there's a long cut across her cheek. He hit her with his keys in hand. I gently touch it and she closes her eye in pain. "I'm sorry I got you into this." I apologize looking down and letting the tears drip off my face. Haruka wipes the tears away with her thumbs and pulls me right against her.

"It's not your fault our father is an abusive alcoholic." Haruka stands up then puts me down. "You're sleeping with Michiru and I upstairs tonight. You and I both need sleep so let's head up there now." I take her hand once again and we head out to see people standing in the living room. I hide behind Haruka quickly. "Guys what are you doing here?" Haruka asks so I take it these are her friends.

"We need to talk to you, it's urgent." A blonde girl with a meatball hairstyle answers and I peek around Haruka. I'm only two inches past her shoulder so I can easily hide behind her and not be seen since my hair is the same colour. Her friends see me and they all wear shocked and curious looks.

"Whose she?" A brown haired girl asks and Haruka pulls me out beside her. I turn and keep the left side of my face against Haruka.

"She's my little sister. She's fifteen and her name is Elora." Haruka answers and she takes my hand taking me out to the living room and sitting on the couch. "Now whatever it is you can say to her to, I may not know what scout she is but I will soon." Oh...I should have expected that'd she know she's Uranus and my big sister, we have almost the same DNA.


End file.
